


The Tryst

by Melisshka



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisshka/pseuds/Melisshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night interlude.  A little angst, a little smut, a little daddy kink, and a little heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tryst

Frankie heard the bells ringing, "Oh my god, I'm going to be late for class".  He pulled on his backpack, started running, but suddenly awoke with a start.  His mobile phone on his bedside table was ringing.  He shook off the sleepiness and saw that Zach was calling.

"What the fuck, Zach," Frankie hissed, "It's 1AM.  And I thought I told you not to call me when my friends are around."

"I've never been one to follow rules.  You should know that by now.  Besides, I miss you and we're maybe 20 minutes apart."

"Jon Erik is just down the hall and you know how my friends feel about you after the last time." Frankie tried to keep his voice low, but the frustration was coming through loud and clear. "We've talked about this, Zach.  My friends can't know we're still seeing each other.  No one can know because it's not OK for me to be strong, out and proud Frankie Grande and then have people find out that I'm still obsessed with a closet case that I met on Big Brother."

Zach's end of the phone was quiet, except for the sound of his breathing which was getting increasingly ragged as Frankie spoke. 

"Don't tell me you're fucking jerking off."

"OK, I won't tell you."

"Seriously, knock it off, Zach".

"Does that mean you'll pick me up in half an hour?. Zach's breathing started to returned to normal."

"Yeah, but I sort of hate myself right now."

"Don't worry, you won't when you see me.  Drive safely, I want you in one piece."

 

Frankie took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before jumping in Honeybee to pick up Zach in PBG.

Since leaving the Big Brother house their journey had been heartbreakingly difficult.  Frankie's fears had been born out, not that the world caused Zach's feelings to change, he still freely admitted that he loved Frankie but he had refused to watch the their season and didn't really like to think back on their time in the house. His parents hadn't pushed him to deal with his feelings for Frankie, so the feelings were still there, but the next logical steps never happened.  Zach still saw himself as entirely straight, Frankie was an anomaly, not a possible trend.   They had worked on a relationship a couple of times, and if Frankie was being honest, they were currently in a relationship of sorts but they didn't see each other much because Zach couldn't be out to most of his friends and Frankie couldn't live a lie to his.  So they saw each other if they happened to be geographically close and if they were horny.  

Frankie had let his Grindr account go inactive because now that he was more well known and now that his sister's career had really taken off, he couldn't risk random sex with people for whom the word discretion means nothing.  He'd met and hooked up with some artistic types in the various places he'd been visiting, but as it was before Big Brother, he preferred the low stress solution of just hanging out with his friends.  But that also meant he was susceptible to someone like Zach, who he knew well, trusted, and yes, loved.  They were like magnets.  As long as they were physically far apart, they could go on with their lives as though Zankie was just a memory, but once they got closer, the pull became stronger and stronger and next thing you know, they were in bed, making up for all the time lost in the Big Brother house.

By the time Frankie got to Zach's development, it was almost 1:45AM and the house looked dark.  He pulled into the driveway and killed the headlights, so as not to attract any nosy neighbors attention.  Zach came out and pulled the front door shut behind him.  He looked great, Frankie grudgingly admitted.  He was wearing a dark green t-shirt that the sleeves were cut off, orange basketball shorts, and flip flops.

He got into the car, pulled the door shut, and turned to Frankie, "So, where should we go?  I need you now."

"Hi honey, I love you too." Frankie laughed.

"Sorry," He looked up, grabbed the back of Frankie's head, pulled him close, and whispered into the kiss. "I love you, I miss you, and I want your cock inside me as soon as possible."

"I found a park we can go to right near here." Frankie had done a quick search of gay cruising areas because he was pretty sure Zach's house was out of the question.

"We don't need a park, we need a bed or something."

Sometimes Frankie forgot that Zach still identified as straight and he wasn't familiar with some of the old customs of gay subculture.  "No Zach, sometimes we use parks for cruising and hooking up.  When there's no place to go, it can work.  I promise, it can be really hot, you'll see." 

 

Frankie drove about a mile from Zach's house and turned in when he saw the signs for Frenchman's Forest recreation area.  He parked Honeybee and they got out of the car.  

"Well, it's open from sunrise to sunset, so we must be out of luck." 

Frankie rolled his eyes. "For someone who considers himself a rule breaker, you sure don't know how to deal with a minor obstacle do you?  We can jump the gate, Zach, this isn't difficult."

They climbed over the gate and started walking into the woods.  They may have gone 5 minutes before the canopy of trees had pretty much eclipsed the moonlight and any remaining light from the road was gone. 

"I've missed you so much," Frankie grabbed Zach by the arm and pushed him up against a large live oak tree.  He greedily enveloped Zach's mouth with his own and wasted no time thrusting his tongue in to explore further.   

Zach groaned at the unexpected contact with rough tree bark, but he took Frankie's tongue and sucked on it hungrily. "You know, I've been wanting to suck on more than this."

Frankie pulled back just enough to free his tongue for a moment, "I think you should, baby, I've been waiting." He ran his tongue around the inside of Zach's mouth again before grabbing his hair and pushing him down to his knees.

This moment was all about physical need, so Zach wasn't surprised when Frankie unzipped his shorts to reveal his already hard cock and large, shaved balls. "Open your mouth baby, because I'm going to fuck it."  Zach opened his mouth and let Frankie dictate the movement.  He'd been learning to suppress his gag reflect, so this time when Frankie's cock got near the back of his throat, he just tightened his whole mouth around it to bathe it in his warm saliva.  Frankie was holding his head and thrusting in and out rhythmically, but Zach pulled back for a second, "Frankie, not yet.  Inside me, please."

Frankie pulled Zach to his feet and turned him around so that his hands were bracing himself against the tree.  Frankie pulled Zach's shorts down and left them in a puddle at his feet. "Spread em, baby", Zach spread his legs wider and then felt a jolt of electricity as Frankie started nibbling and licking around his hole.  Soon Zach was begging for Frankie to just fuck him. Frankie wasted no time, so he already had the condom on.  He spit generously on his hand and gave his cock a few strokes to spread the lube around.  "Alright baby, here you go', he pushed himself into Zach a little bit and waited for Zach to be ready for more.  "How's that feel, are you ready for daddy to give you a little more?" Zach pushed back to get more.  "No, no, no, baby, you get it when I say so."  Zach stopped pushing but whimpered with need.  Frankie pushed in a little further, but stopped before he was fully engulfed. "Mmm, your ass feels so good.  Nice and tight.  Tell daddy what you want, baby."  

"I want your cock, daddy." Zach breathed. Frankie buried himself in balls deep and stopped to let Zach adjust to the size.  He had one hand on Zach's hip and he used the other one to grab a handful of Zach's hair and pull his head closer to him.  "I love to fuck you baby." He thrust in again as he stopped speaking. "But I need you all the time, Zach." Two more thrusts.  "I can't keep doing this." More thrusting and he could feel his orgasm forming inside him, "I love to fuck you, but I want more." He let go of Zach's hair and reached his hand around to stroke Zach. "Harder Frankie, harder." They moved against each other roughly waiting for the climax to overcome them.  Zach groaned as he spurt all over the tree trunk and Frankie gasped as he filled the condom with his juices.  Zach rested against the tree while Frankie pulled out and found a trash can for the condom. 

"I love you babe." Zach was kneeling on the ground, recovering from the exertion.  "Frankie, it's not just you.  I want more too, but I still need to figure things out.  

Frankie held out his hand and helped Zach up.  They started walking back to where they parked.  "It's weird Frankie." Zach began, "what we've been doing, it feels like we're just fuck buddies, doesn't it?"

"Sort of, I guess.  We're definitely hiding from everyone in our lives, so it's not a normal relationship." Frankie stopped and turned around to face Zach. "But I've had fuck buddies before and I definitely wasn't in love with them."

Zach smiled, "So you're in love with me?  Still?"  

"Duh Rose,  You drive me nuts and you frustrate me more than anyone, but that's mostly because of how much I love you." Frankie continued, "We fell in love with each other and couldn't start having sex until months later when we knew each other ridiculously well.  It's just different than how I usually do things, that's all."

"Me too.  I usually just show up for the sex and don't bother getting involved in the relationships."

Frankie clicked the door locks open and they got into Honeybee.  "Interesting strategy, Zach, that's a great way to find a life partner."

"Yeah, well until I met you, life partners, male or female, weren't on my radar."

"And now they are?", Frankie wondered if Zach realized what he was saying.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since I've been down here.  Well, thinking while golfing." Zach corrected himself because he had been golfing almost non-stop since arriving back in Florida. "I need to get back to New York so we can continue working on us.  Besides, other than my brother and my dog, there's nothing here for me."

Frankie pulled into Zach's driveway and turned off the car.

"Look Zach, I know you love your family, but they can't make all your decisions for you." Frankie took a deep breath, "Your mom doesn't get to decide if you're gay or straight or somewhere in between.  Yes, she knows you well, but she can't know how you felt when we were in the house together.  And correct me if I'm speaking out of turn, but being in that house was a life-altering experience for you."

"I've avoided a lot since I came back here, but my family lets me. It's safe and mom tells me I can live with them forever;  I don't know if I really want to do that."

Frankie looked over and laughed, "She just want to make sure someone is around to take care of them when they get old!  It's normal, you're comfortable here, but I know you want to have a bigger impact than just being the guy who lives with his parents and is still doing "Wake up with Zach" videos when he's 40."

"I know, I want more than that too.  Just be patient with me a little longer.  I'll be back in NY soon and we'll able to spend lots of time together and work on us."

"I don't wait around for just anyone, but you, my love, are not just anyone.  Frankie caressed Zach's cheek, then moving his fingers up to play with Zach's earlobe, "Why do I love these ears so much?"

"Because they're attached to the rest of me, Rose."

"Maybe that's it." Frankie leaned in to give Zach a soft kiss goodnight. "Goodnight sweetheart, get some sleep so you're ready to launch your new show.  I'll be watching."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a one shot, thinking about what could have happened late last night.


End file.
